marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Peter Parker, The Spectacular Spider-Man Vol 1 60
Supporting Characters: * * * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * Locations: * ** *** Items: * * Vehicles: * None | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * * * * Reverand Weeks Locations: * ** *** **** *** **** **** **** Items: * Vehicles: * None | Notes = Continuity Notes Beetlemania * Peter recalls Coach Barnstorm from their last encounter in . * The television that Debra bought for Biff is identified as a 25-inch color television made by Sony. The model of this television should be considered a topical reference per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616. The Birth of a Legend! * The majority of this story recounts the events of , however a number of elements have been modernized, such as the clothing Flash and his pals wear and the types of cars being driven. It also expands upon some moments, such as Peter being snubbed by his classmates, bullies confronting Peter on the street shortly after he gets his powers, Aunt May sending Peter on an errand leading to the match against Crusher Hogan, among other moments. * The reward money for fighting Crusher Hogan, and the appearance of Ed McMahon in this story should be considered topical references per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616. * It's interesting to note that this version of the Spider-Man origin states that Peter Parker designed his web-shooters and costume at Midtown High. This differs from the origins told in and most others state that Peter designed these trademarks at home. Chronology Notes The Birth of a Legend! Events in this story happen behind the scenes that affect the chronology of the following characters: Spider-Man: * - Peter is mocked by his classmates. * - Peter is ditched by his classmates, begins to cry, vows to make them sorry someday. * - Peter goes to the radiation exhibit at General Techtronics. * - Peter is hassled by some bullies after getting bit by the radioactive spider. * - Peter returns home, Aunt May asks Peter to take some clothes to a charity donation. * - Peter decides that he can make a lot of money with his super-powers. * - Peter develops his web-shooters and Spider-Man costume. * - Peter puts on his costume for the first time. * - Spider-Man finishes his first performance. * - Peter thanks his Aunt and Uncle for the new microscope. Later scoffs at his classmates for their interest in Spider-Man. * - Peter arrives home to find the police outside his home. * - Learning that his uncle was shot, Peter runs into his house. * - Peter puts on his Spider-Man mask. * - As Spider-Man web-slings to the Acme Warehouse, he thinks about how much Uncle Ben meant to him. * - Spider-Man uses his webbing to disarm the burglar. * - Spider-Man turns the burglar over to the police, web-slings away, blaming himself for not stopping the burglar. * - Peter cries on a rooftop. * - Peter attends Uncle Ben's funeral, vows never to shirk his responsibility again. * - Peter goes to the docks, realizes that with great power comes great responsibility. Aunt May: * - Aunt May asks Peter to drop off some clothing for a charity drive. * - Aunt May goes to her husband's funeral. Flash Thompson: * - Flash makes fun of Peter. * - Flash and co reject Peter's offer to join him at the science exhibit. * - Flash and his friends talk about seeing Spider-Man on TV. Liz Allan: * - Liz makes fun of Peter. * - Liz and co reject Peter's offer to join him at the science exhibit. * - Liz and his friends talk about seeing Spider-Man on TV. The Burglar: * - The Burglar sighs with relief as he escapes in an elevator. * - The Burglar tries to shoot Spider-Man, but his gun is webbed up. * - The Burglar is webbed up and left for the police. Maxie Shiffman: * - Shiffman watches Peter's match with Crusher Hogan and decides to try and capitalize on the young man. * - Shiffman tells Spider-Man to leave the audience wanting more. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}